Life With No Money
Life With No Money is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Holly Hills district of Grimsdale. Plot Hamilton walked to the bank, where he saw Hamida waiting for him. The duo entered it, and went into the director’s office. There they found the bank director dead, with his head bashed, and an unconscious bodyguard. The bodyguard’s name was Alejandro Zamora, and was made a suspect. The duo also added venture capitalist Christian Bateman, and victim’s wife Missy Finn in the list as well. Randall then came up to the duo, and told them that witnesses spotted the victim leaving Hyrum Lopez’s home. While investigating Hyrum Lopez’s study, the duo made him a suspect, alongside his competitor, Sarah Cardwell. Furthermore, the duo found out the victim wanted to borrow money from Bateman, however he refused. They also found out the victim’s wife was mad at the victim for over-working himself. Clay then told the duo that the victim, just like Hyrum used to be, an ally to the Anoterous. The team spoke to Hyrum to check if he knew about the victim’s secret, where he told them that he did not, and even if he did, he can easily protect himself. They also learnt that the bodyguard mistrusted the victim, because he was confused why someone like him would need a bodyguard. And that Sarah Cardwell tried bribing the victim for votes. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Alejandro Zamora for the crime. After multiple attempts to deny it, Alejandro confessed. He then told the duo he killed the victim for deceiving his clients. The duo were confused, and asked for an explanation, where Alejandro revealed that while spying on the victim, he found out the real reason why the stolen money never went back to the clients, which is that Trevor kept it for himself, and was smuggling it to a cult called “The Anoterous”. In the court, Alejandro was sentenced to 20 years in prison. After the arrest, The mayor came to the station demanding to speak to the team. Shortly after, Diego and Clay came to Hamilton telling him to talk to them. Hamilton and Mia went to see what Mayor Price wants. She told the team that the citizens whom the bank stole money from are angry, and are throwing riots for the government to bring the money back, and begged the duo to find it as fast as possible. The duo investigated the victim’s office, where they searched a pile of money, and found a broken surveillance camera, which they fixed, and sent to Clay. There they saw a footage showing Nicki Nale speaking with Trevor, during the conversation she mentioned that they needed money to buy weapons, which they can use for the army which the Anoterous would form once they kill their major targets, and told him to give the money to a student in Cooper High, who will hide it, until other Anoterous agents would come and the student will bring it to them. Hamilton went to speak to Diego and Clay, to ask them what they want. They revealed they thought of a prank to pull on The Anoterous, once they find the smuggled money. Diego and Clay revealed that they are planning to forge dollar bills, so that they could replace the money The Anoterous expecting with it, and once they try to use it they’d fail, due to them being fake. However, they need to find a model to create those bills after. Hamilton and Diego decided to search Hyrum’s study, where they found a model of a dollar bill. Eventually, Hyrum found them, and asked them why they were snooping at his study, where they told him and the plan. Hyrum liked the sound of it, and offered to forge the dollars himself. After discovering the location, Mia and Hamilton went into Cooper High with a trunk full of forged dollar bills. At the area where the money is, they found an albino boy, Asbjorne Lund, near the dollar bills, where they showed themself to him. The duo spoke to the Lund, who explained he heard a girl speaking on a phone, telling someone that she hid the money in the gym room. Lund thought it was just going to be $50-$100 dollars, and decided to steal it, little did he know it was way more. The duo asked him who that girl was, where he told them that she is called Amanda Summerall. Mia and Hamilton went to search for Amanda, in order to arrest her. When suddenly, two girls, Gretchen Weiners and Karen Smith, came up to them, telling them to run away, since a girl have been murdered. Summary *'Trevor Finn' Murder Weapon *'Chair' Killer *'Alejandro Zamora' Suspects E436C027-3F12-4C1B-BAB5-D5F35250D63D.png|Alejandro Zamora 73CAB527-0DA9-4A45-87F6-E43D8AF0DF79.png|Christian Bateman (GD) 8D84BEB1-0132-4D09-A276-4924FA108EEA.png|Missy Finn 22CBCC58-66ED-4F1A-AA57-680D3AEBA73D.png|Sarah Cardwell 10FC9BE2-F16B-47EC-8190-8D6B794B12A6.png|Hyrum Lopez Quasi-suspects 31EE0DCB-1F2D-4891-BE84-0185266BA840.png|Mayor Price 5E3801AE-884C-46C8-8374-6A76A8F45BC6.png|Clay Banger (Grimsdale) 7D67F549-6177-4529-B48E-2D439FAF6E7B.png|Asbjorne Lunt Killer’s Profile *The killer eats hotdogs *The killer uses breath freshener *The killer read “Make a Killing in Shillings” *The killer was green eyes *The killer is 200 lbs